I Loved You Before I Knew You
by BlushingInsomniac
Summary: Pre Emissary, how Julain Met Jadzia before they came to DS9 please R&R! I think im doen with this story unless you guys have suggestions...... J/J of course
1. Chapter 1

Deep Space Nine fic 

**(Pre- ****Emissary)**

**Jadzia /Julian**

**(I don't own any thing to do with ****Star Trek Deep Space Nine****(duh) ****I just like to play with******

**I loved you before I knew you **

Doctor Julian ashir sat quietly in the U.S.S. Cochrane's lounge, with a young Tactical officer.

"So wait, what's your position again?" the young ensign asked him

"Deep Space Nine's CMO," he said smugly.

He smiled and looked down at his glass of scotch, which was nearly empty.

The young ensign continued to babble, Bashir thought about getting a refill just to escape.

He stood ready to leave when, suddenly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked through the sliding doors.

She was tall and slender with her long dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

Her uniform

He quickly sat back down to stunned to say anything; he just sat there watching.

Ensign Anteres stopped speaking and followed his gaze.

"What do you like her?" he asked incredulously

Julian looked back at him not hearing what he said.

You do realize she's not human, right?" he finished, as that made her ugly

_So what?_ He thought, yet quickly looked back at her and noticed the spots running down both sides of her head.

_A Trill, _he thought as he took a sudden intake of breath,

Some might have thought her ugly for simply being alien, but Julian Bashir would not have traded those spots for any thing.

They defined her face, focusing on it, making it more beautiful.

He got up to go talk to her remembering to take his empty glass of scotch as an excuse.

She sat quietly at the bar waiting for her drink to come.

He walked up and smoothly slid into the seat next to her.

She turned to him, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

As her eyes met his, his mind went blank. He forgot what he was going to say what he was going to do, everything.

"Um uh…J-Julian Bash-shir," he said shakily, holding out his hand.

She smiled at him and took his hand.

As he they were shaking she continued to smile at him. His heart melted. It wasn't fair

"Jadzia Dax," she answered clearly, yet hoping he didn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

_He is so handsome; the first person to say good-looking men where tall, dark and handsome was obviously talking about him._

There was an awkward silence between them

"Um, so what's your position on DS9

"Ah, DS9s CMO," he said smiling, yet not as smugly as before.

"And uh you?" he asked quizzically

"Oh uh, I'm the new Science Officer" she answered.

He has such a beautiful British accent 

"Ah, so I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of each other" he sighed dramatically

She nodded, her face turning red, again the awkward silence

"Well, ah do you think that I could maybe buy you a drink" he said flirtatiously

Jadzia smiled and shifted uncomfortably, "that not necessary" she stammered out.

She was beginning to think that through his charming ways and handsome face he might just be another common flirt.

And not being a woman for over 80 years, plus having the advantage being a young man herself not just once but three times, She also knew how difficult it was for men.

She also knew that she was certainly not ugly.

"So, uh joined or un-joined," he asked casually.

She looked up quickly, hand instinctively going to the small area of her abdomen where the symbioaynt, Dax was.

Theirs eyes met only for an instant, but Jadzia looked down embarrassed

She had only been joined about a month before and didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"Uh, joined, um if you'll excuse me I really should get back to my quarters," she said quickly raising from the chair.

He rose with her, following her.

"Well perhaps I could escort you to your quarters" he asked innocently.

Now she felt very uncomfortable, but 300 years of experience had taught her the best thing to do in "too friendly" situations.

She smiled very sweetly at him, and spoke calmly saying, "You really don't have to."

Dr. Bashir apparently getting the message backed down, and added, "Well then, good night." And turned away.

She smiled and walked out the doors.

**So what do you think do you like it?**

**Please review **

**Should I write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Needed**

_Next Chapter Yay!_

_I finally got an idea for this story!_

_Sorry its been so long, I haven't really felt confident about writing…but since its been a year…I learned more_

_Songs:_

_Come on Get Higher – Matt Nathanson_

Bashirs POV.

I looked out the window, caught myself glancing repeatedly, towards what was going to be my new home.

Deep Space Nine.

It was dark, to be sure, looking only partly like an operational space station. It looked so lonely there by itself. Though in a way intricate…and interesting. More _frontiering _so to speak.

But that was what I wanted, right?

The untamed wilderness, a fascinating challenge at hand, a chance to explore and create.

"Doctor Bashir to Airlock 2" came the female voice of the computer.

I sighed as I lifted the medical case onto my shoulder. The rest of my luggage in the transport room.

I took one more lasting look at my new home and walked out the doors.

--

The doors of the Airlock swished open for me, just as the ship was connected with the station's doors.

I then saw a face I did not expect to see.

The beautiful Jadzia Dax.

I walked closer to her. Not really knowing what I was going to say, or if I was going to say anything. But feeling some sort of gravity, pulling me to her.

"Lieutenant" I said lamely, all thoughts slipping away from me.

She turned to me, flashing me with a dazzling smile that was sweet and sincere.

"Hello, Julian" she said softly.

Just then the doors started opening, she and along the hordes of other people began making there why into the station.

I, however, stood there like an idiot before I realized what was happening, and started to make my way to her.

A bored woman's voice came from up ahead, saying, "Welcome to Deep Space 9," she said almost sardonically.

Jadzia was suddenly talking to a man I recognized to be a commander. He seemed to be in a very deep conversation with her, constantly calling her "Old Man."

The rest of the conversation I was slightly oblivious too, I couldn't seem to look away from her face.

The Commander introduced himself as Benjamin Sisko, He then instructed me to go with the ornery looking woman beside me named Major Kira.

"I have something I want you to take as look at" he told her.

She was starting to go with him, before I could even speak to her. Something I had to do. Something I was determined to do.

I slid as smoothly as I could between Kira and Jadzia.

"Uh… I was uh…" I stuttered. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. My brilliant conversation that I had planned out had been wiped clean from my mind.

I cleared my throat, a completely new idea forming in my head. Everyone now looking at me expectantly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink sometime or perhaps dinner?"

Her smile simply blew me away. It was charming, and…simply stunning.

"I'd be delighted," she stated simply.

A sort of relief washed over me as she started to walk away.

I turned to the Major, whose mouth was slightly ajar, eyebrows raised in a very skeptical look.

"This way," she stated and began to walk down the half-lit corridor.

--

Kira's POV

Dr. Bashir was conceited and egotistical. His no stop reference to…well _himself_ proved this over and over.

At the beginning he was simply introducing himself, normal for most humans. But had recently moved up.

He was know talking about how he became salutatorian of his class. About the one question he missed. A post-ganglionic fiber vs. a pre-ganglionic nerve or something like that. Like I cared. I didn't have to deal with this.

"I could have chosen any position in all of Starfleet, but I wanted to choose a place were I felt I was most needed," he said.

_Just who does he think he is? _I thought.

I turned around, swinging my arm. Knocking him, a bit more forceful then necessary one might say, against the wall.

--

Bashir's POV

While I was simply _introducing_ myself, I found myself suddenly pinned to the wall. Major Kira, jabbing her finger into my shoulder. Hard.

But what had to be the most frightening part of this situation, was her face. Her lips were turned up into a fierce snarl. Her eyes red and bulging out of their sockets. And her brow furrowed in fury.

She must have been having a really bad day, a look that I found slightly alluring. _Wait. What_? No I must have seen something else.

"We don't _need _you," she seethed, "Bajor doesn't need _any _of you,"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

At that she turned on her heel and tramped away


End file.
